kpopfandomcom-20200223-history
SISTAR
| associated = SISTAR19 Starship Planet | website = http://starship-ent.com/sistar }} SISTAR (씨스타) was a four-member girl group under Starship Entertainment. The group consisted of Hyolyn, Bora, Soyou, and Dasom. On May 23, 2017, their agency announced that the group would officially disband after their comeback on May 31. History '2010: Debut with "'Push Push", "Shady Girl", and "How Dare You"' Before SISTAR debuted, they had early group activities, involving magazines and commercials shoots. On June 1, 2010 SISTAR released their debut single "Push Push." On June 3, Starship released the music video for their title track. The group then had their debut performance on June 4, 2010 on Music Bank. On August 25, SISTAR returned with their second single "Shady Girl." In addition, a music video was released. The music video featured SUPER JUNIOR's Heechul. On November 21, 2010 teasers of SISTAR's comeback were leaked. The photos were shown with a new concept, "pole dancing." But, Starship stated that it was a "sporty image." They released teasers of their comeback on November 22. SISTAR was set to release "How Dare You" on November 25, but was delayed due to the Yeonpyeong Island skirmish. On December 3, 2010 "How Dare You" was released and also, the music video. '2011: SISTAR19 and ''So Cool On April 27, 2011 Starship announced that they will debut a sub-unit called "SISTAR19". SISTAR19 consists of main vocalist Hyolyn and rapper Bora. The teaser of "Ma Boy" was released on April 29. The official music video came out on May 2. The single came out on May 3. After a couple of months, SISTAR released a teaser for "So Cool" on August 4, 2011. The single was released on August 9, 2011. Moreover, the music video was released on the same day. '2012: ''Alone and ''Loving U On March 31, 2012, Starship announced that SISTAR will be having a comeback. On April 2, two cuts from their music video of "Alone" were revealed. From April 4 to April 9, teasers were released among members Hyolyn, Bora, Soyou and Dasom. The official photo of them was released on April 5. The song was released on April 12, 2012 and so was the music video. On June 11, it was revealed that SISTAR will be having a summer comeback. Their comeback song was called "Loving U." The mini album consists of remixes of their former songs and a new song "Holiday." On June 28, SISTAR released the music video, which was filmed in Hawaii. '2013: Gone Not Around Any Longer, Give It to Me and Hyolyn's solo debut' On December 24, there were news that Sistar19 were going to have their comeback in January. On January 23, teasers were released. On January 30, they released their comeback song "Gone Not Around Any Longer" and music video. Then, on February 21, Hyolyn said that SISTAR will be having a comeback with a studio album after Sistar19's promotions are done. On June 3, Starship released a statement, saying that SISTAR will release their first full album ''Give It to Me on June 11. Two days later, Starship released teasers of their comeback with their concept which was Moulin Rouge theme. On October 3, it was revealed that Hyolyn is preparing for her solo album. The teaser for her song "One Way Love" was released on November 21. The music video was then released on November 26, 2013. The music video featured actor Yoon Yeon Seok. '2014: ''Touch My Body & I Swear After Hyolyn and Soyou's successful duets and collaboration and Bora and Dasom's acting projects, it was revealed that SISTAR will have their comeback in July with a mini album. Soyou mentioned about the group's comeback in SBS Power FM "Cultwo Show." Then, Starship revealed that SISTAR will not work with Brave Brothers and Duble Sidekick for their comeback. They will be working with Rado and Choi Kyu Sung. Starship also confirmed that they will have their comeback on July 21, 2014. Starship released teasers of "Touch My Body" on June 14. LOEN Entertainment released the second teaser on June 17. On July 21, 2014 SISTAR released their mini album Touch N Move with title track "Touch My Body". After the successful promotions of "Touch My Body" Starship revealed that SISTAR will be having special summer album. The teasers were shown of the girls in Saipan. On August 26, 2014, SISTAR released their special mini album Sweet & Sour with title track "I Swear". '2015–2016: ''Shake It & ''I Like That On June 22, 2015 SISTAR released their third mini album ''Shake It with title track "Shake It". On June 21, 2016, SISTAR released their fourth mini album Insane Love with title track "I Like That". '2017: "Lonely" and disbandment' Starship announced on May 23 the group will disband after their comeback with their final single "Lonely" on May 31. On June 4, the group officially disbanded. Members * Bora (보라) - Main Rapper, Main Dancer, Face of the Group * Hyolyn (효린) - Leader, Main Vocalist, Lead Dancer, Center * Soyou (소유) - Lead Vocalist * Dasom (다솜) - Vocalist, Visual, Maknae Sub-units * SISTAR19 Discography Studio albums * So Cool (2011) * Give It To Me (2013) Mini albums * Alone (2012) * Touch N Move (2014) * Shake It (2015) * Insane Love (2016) Special albums * Loving U (2012) * Sweet and Sour (2014) Singles * "Push Push" (2010) * "Shady Girl" (2010) * "How Dare You" (2010) Digital singles * "We Never Go Alone" (2010) * "Hot Place" (2011) * "One More Day" (2016) * "Lonely" (2017) Collaborations * "Super Girl" (with Kim Yuna, Electroboyz) (2010) * "Win The Day" (as Team SIII) (2012) OSTs * "Chronos Sword" (2010) Gallery SISTAR Shady Girl group photo.png|"Shady Girl" SISTAR How Dare You group photo.png|"How Dare You" SISTAR So Cool group photo.png|''So Cool'' SISTAR Alone group photo.png|''Alone'' SISTAR Loving U group photo.png|''Loving U'' SISTAR Give It To Me group photo.png|''Give It To Me'' SISTAR Touch N Move group photo.png|''Touch N Move'' SISTAR I Swear group photo.png|''Sweet and Sour'' SISTAR Shake It group photo.png|''Shake It'' SISTAR 沒我愛 promotional_photo.png|''Insane Love'' Official links * Website * Facebook * Twitter Category:Female groups Category:Groups Category:2010 debuts Category:2017 disbandments Category:Starship Entertainment